Currently, computing workloads are processed within a data center. Disaster recovery mechanisms exist to transfer data or processing to an alternate site based on an interrupt such as an outage at the original location.
Grid computing enables the distribution of compute workloads based on available resources. Typically, it does not include methods for determining a geographical or physical location based on real-time or future energy factors.
Information technology (IT) power costs have been steadily increasing, causing some experts to predict that the power costs relating to computer utilization will soon overtake computer hardware costs. Additionally, many of the indirect power related costs, such as equipment cooling, also are causing a significant burden on business IT budgets. Failure to consider all of these factors causes unnecessary disruptions and added expense for businesses.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies, limitations and shortcomings of the type described herein above.